howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twins' Mother
The Twins' Mother in an unnamed character mentioned many times in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. She's the mother of Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston. Biography ''Not Allowing a Tattoo While the teens are gathered around a fire cooking, Tuff brags how it's his destiny to kill dragons, and reveals a mark somewhere on his body as proof. At seeing it, Fishlegs asks in surprise if his mother let him get a tattoo, to which Tuff responds no, that it's a birthmark. Ruff immediately insists that it's fake since they've known each other since birth. Reference as the Birthgiver Their mother is mentioned indirectly when the twins are both caught in a net and Tuff states that the situation is "''worse than the womb". ''Singing to her Children While trying to calm down Scauldy, Tuffnut suggests Ruffnut to sing a lullaby their mother sang to them when they were little. Missing the Twins Stoick orders Hiccup to get the "troublemakers" off Berk, referring to Bing, Bam, and Boom. But Tuff misunderstands and, in thinking the chief is talking about him and Ruff, replies that their mother will miss them. Broken Legs Tuff uses a phrase he thinks goes like "You can't make an omelette without breaking a few legs". Hiccup corrects him, and Ruff suddenly declares that they have some apologies to make. Tuff suggests they'd better start with their mom before they both run off. Gifted Gems When the twins are stealing gems from a Dragon Hunter ship, Tuff proclaims that their mother will be so proud when they bring all the riches home to her. Another Reference as the Birthgiver When Tuff is delirious over a dragon he saw, Ruff tells him that he's scaring her, and reminds him that they "shared a womb" to suggest exactly how bad that is. Naming her Children When Tuff thinks he's turning into a Lycanwing, he aplauds his sister for being strong during his ordeal, saying their mother should have named her "Tuff/Tough". Ruff responds that no, she named ''him "Tuff", and she did so for a reason. ''Seeing a Mother in the Abstract The twins are able to realize that Fishlegs old notes from Dragon Eye research form a map that might lead them to the possibly extinct Buffalord. Snotlout is surprised they were able to figure it out. Ruffnut replies that they are "''experts at interpreting abstract images" and demonstrate by Ruffnut flashing images of simple shapes to Tuffnut. A picture of a simple oval reminds Tuffnut of their mother. ''Third Reference to the Birthgiver In "Chain of Command", Tuffnut and Ruffnut mediate the tension between Mala and Dagur. Fishlegs tries his version of mediation with little success. The Twins claim to have experience in mediation dating back to their time in the "womb". Fourth Reference as the Birthgiver Ruff asks Grimmel if he's a twin, thinking that could be a possible cause for his long head. She explained that Tuff took up all the room in their mom's belly, resulting in her long head and small brains. Feeding her Children'' It is revealed in a rant by Ruffnut that she chewed up the twins' food for them until they were twelve. Relationships The twins' parents together raised them as if they were a single person, as is mentioned in "Twinsanity", and deprived them of much individuality. They also had little sense of sentiment when they gave the twins a pet yak only to feed it to them later and give them coats made from its hide. It's revealed however in "Free Scauldy" that their mother would often sing to them before bed. Ruffnut Though Tuff says she's not the best, Ruff does know how to cook, and it may have been their mother who taught her. Tuffnut Tuff and his mother seem to have a close bond given how protective Tuff usually is when mentioning her. The Twins' Father Ruff mentions in "Snotlout Gets the Axe" that her family isn't the marrying kind, so their parents may not be officially married. Trivia *Her husband/partner might be seen in "Viking for Hire" as there is a unnamed Berkian man accompanying Barf and Belch to Gobber's smithy to have their teeth worked on. Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Hooligans Category:House Thorston Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Viking Category:Humans Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Mothers Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters